


Harry Potter // Wizard

by jajafilm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Funny, Humor, Magic, Song - Freeform, Sorcerers, Video, Warlocks, Wizards, music video, Česky | Czech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jajafilm/pseuds/jajafilm
Summary: This is music video on Harry Potter with  Czech song "Kouzelník".





	Harry Potter // Wizard

## Harry Potter // Wizard

This is music video on Harry Potter with Czech song "Kouzelník".

I was looking for a professional translation of the song, unfortunately my search didn't work well. I tried to translate it into the English so you can turn on the subtitles. However, I'm not a professional translator, so it isn't probably a very good translation, but I hope you appreciate at least my efforts...


End file.
